UN AMOR MAS QUE IMPOSIBLE
by dannrosas
Summary: Theodore Nott heredero de una de las familias más ricas y de sangre pura, miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, joven que era considerado un antisocial, se enamoró de Hermione Granger, de la mejor amiga casi hermana de Harry Potter, de la Princesa de Gryffindor, de la ratona de biblioteca, de la insufrible sabelotodo, pero a sus ojos era perfecta en todos los sentidos.
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR MAS QUE IMPOSIBLE.**

 **Por Dannrosas.**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, si bien yo soy fan del Dramione o bueno amo el Dramione, pero en estos últimos días he leído unos cuantos Fanfics de esta pareja y me encanto así que espero les guste.**_

 _ **Dedicado a mi amiga María Elisa por compartir mi obsesión con Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a la talentosa J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada con escribir esta loca historia solo la satisfacción de crear una alternativa de donde Hermione no está con Ron, aclarado esto les deseo una feliz lectura.**_

…

 _Un gemido escapaba de sus carnosos labios mientras la penetraba sin descanso, un jadeo y un rugió salida de su boca mientras sentía su miembro siendo apretado anunciando que ella llegaría pronto a su tan esperado orgasmo. El siempre disfrutaba hacerla suya, sin embargo algo no encajaba en esa escena, poco a poco la imagen de esa hermosa mujer se iba haciendo más y más borrosa hasta que desapareció._

Theodore Nott había despertado de manera agitada en su dormitorio de Slytherin, miro a todas las direcciones posibles como si tratara de comprobar que efectivamente estaba solo y no en la anhelada compañía de aquella chica, cuando su excitación hubo desaparecido y comprobaba que efectivamente estaba completamente solo no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sus cabellos y soltar un suspiro de pura frustración.

Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, desde hace tres meses había comenzado a soñar con ella de esa manera tan indecorosa y lo estaba comenzando a desesperar, los primeros sueños habían sido toda una revelación para él e incluso los había disfrutado de sobre manera, pero comenzaba a cansarse de que fueran solo un sueño, el deseaba cada mañana que fueran real, que realmente estuviera con ella, que ella estuviera ahí cada mañana al despertar y no se esfumara al abrir sus ojos.

El joven misántropo miro resignado el reloj de su habitación 5:40 am y siendo consciente de que le sería imposible volver a dormir se levantó y se dispuso a comenzar su rutina diaria, quizá conseguiría olvidarse un poco de su sueño y de ella al menos hasta la hora del desayuno, donde estaba seguro que al verla recordaría lo que había estado soñando.

Todos los que conocían al joven Nott lo catalogaban como una persona fría por naturaleza, antisocial y aburrido, bastaba con ver la máscara de indiferencia que el mismo se había formado para no querer molestarlo, a Theodore no le agradaba en lo más mínimo convivir más de lo debido con las personas. El joven Slytherin era tan reservado, callado, educado a pesar de su indiferencia, era apuesto de ojos tan azules y fríos como el mar en medio de una tormenta, cabello negro perfectamente peinado, rasgos faciales tan perfectos que parecía un Dios griego y una altura que sobrepasaba los 1.90 m, pero sobre todo era muy inteligente.

Desde la muerte de su madre Theodore Nott se había refugiado en las páginas de los libros, claro que había sido educado como cualquier sangre pura a base de prejuicios y de artes oscuras; sin embargo Theo consideraba su crianza una tontería, ¿A caso la sangre no era era roja siempre? Pero jamás tuvo el valor de contradecir a su tirano padre cuando le sermoneaba con sus discursos de preservar la pureza de la sangre y de la importancia de conservarla.

Por esta y más razones Theodore Nott se vio obligado a construir una máscara de indiferencia y una actitud tan fría como el hielo, solo cuando leía se sentía libre totalmente, libre de ser el mismo, él era un estudiante comprometido y dedicado, sin embargo no era prefecto ese privilegio se lo habían dado a el imbécil de Malfoy, que si bien era su amigo a veces simplemente lo detestaba por sus comentarios denigrantes hacia las personas, en especial hacia una.

-Buenos días Nott- saludo Blaise Zabini- Veo que madrugaste este día- el moreno tomo asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días- fue todo lo que respondió antes de seguir con su desayuno.

Unas risas provenientes de la entrada del Gran Comedor lo obligaron a levantar su mirada de su desayuno, topándose con ella y por un fugaz momento su mirada brillo al verla, ella por otro lado no lo mira " _No seas idiota, como quieres que te mire ni siquiera sabe que existes"_. Theodore siempre la había admirado, admiraba su inteligencia, admiraba su valentía, admiraba que siempre supiera que decir, admiraba la capacidad que tenía para que nada de lo que Malfoy le decía la afectara.

Hermione Granger sin saberlo y sin pensarlo se había ganado la admiración y el respeto del heredero Nott desde hacía 5 años, pero algo que la castaña tampoco se imaginaba era que sin querer se había robado el corazón del joven de ojos azules. Theo había aceptado que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Hermione Granger desde tercer año, lo supo en el momento en que comenzó a asistir a la biblioteca día tras día solo para verla desde lejos, lo supo cuando la vio entrar al baile del brazo de Krum hace dos año y el sintió ganas de romperle la cara a ese imbécil y lo confirmo hace menos de un año cuando se enteró que había sido atacada por un mortifago en el ministerio.

Theodore Nott heredero de una de las familias más ricas y de sangre pura, miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, joven que era considerado un antisocial, se enamoró de Hermione Granger, de la mejor amiga casi hermana de Harry Potter, de la Princesa de Gryffindor, de la ratona de biblioteca, de la insufrible sabelotodo, pero a sus ojos era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Nott había tratado desesperadamente por todos los medios de suprimir ese sentimiento pero fue simplemente imposible, _"Eres un completo imbécil Nott ella jamás se fijaría en ti"_ pensaba constantemente cada vez que la miraba pasar y él sentía su corazón acelerarse, sus sentimientos se alborotaron más hace tres jodidos meses, Pansy lo molestaba diciendo que estaba de amargado y que estaba tan estresado que necesitaba relajarse. La pelinegra le proporciono la clave del baño de prefectos y una buena noche Theo decidió que quizá no sería tan mala idea ir y tomar un baño, busco uno de sus preciados libros y se dirigió hacia el quinto piso y después de pronunciar la contraseña correcta entro al cuarto.

Estaba lleno de vapor y el olor a rosas le indicaba que alguien más se encontraba ahí, Theo estaba a punto de darse la vuelta algo enfadado para retirarse de ahí, pero una figura femenina de cabellos castaños lo detuvo, Theo se escondió detrás de una columna, Hermione tenia puesta una bata y estaba a punto de meterse a la bañera, el joven la vio quitarse la bata con una terrible lentitud y después la vio sumergirse poco a poco en el agua.

El pelinegro estaba mudo, la figura desnuda de la leona aunque distorsionada por el vapor lo había dejado sin palabras, las curvas de la castaña eran irreales y perfectas, entonces sintió su excitación y maldijo tenía que salir de ahí o terminaría yendo a la bañera y solo Merlín sabía que pasaría, con mucho cuidado salió del baño y regreso a su dormitorio desde aquel día los sueños húmedos que protagonizaba Hermione se hicieron presentes.

-¡Nott!- la voz de Malfoy lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Theodore le dirigió una mirada de reproche- ¿A caso no piensas ir a clase?

Theo miro a su alrededor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse del comedor, sin dirigirles la palabra a sus compañeros se levantó y se retiró.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- pregunto Blaise luego de ver la actitud del joven misántropo.

-Ya conoces como es Nott- Dijo Malfoy con arrogancia y saliendo detrás de Nott.

 **...**

-Excelente, simplemente excelente- exclamaba feliz el profesor Slounghor –No cabe duda Harry que heredaste el talento de tu madre-

Theodore evito rodar los ojos y siguió conservando su mirada fría que no se apartaba de cierta castaña aunque ella no lo notaba. Las clases de pociones no le importaban mucho era como si fuera de cierta forma invisible para el Profesor y todo era gracias a su padre, pues el bien sabía que al ser hijo de un mortifago dejaba de ser importante para el profesor aunque fuera uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase.

Cuando la clase termino salió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, sabía que ella tenía un tiempo libre que coincidía con el suyo y estaría ahí, entro a toda prisa y tomo asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, apenas tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara, pero esta le proporcionaba una visión perfecta de la mesa donde siempre se sentaba la castaña, desde ese punto podía observar cada acción que ella realizaba, desde cambiar la página del libro hasta su ceño fruncido cuando se concentraba. Muchas veces se había planteado en acercarse a ella y tratar de mantener una plática civilizada, pero que decir, ¿Cómo hablar con alguien a quien se supone debes odiar?

Entonces la vio y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, pero no iba sola detrás de ella iba Potter, Theo los siguió con la mirada al parecer se encontraba discutiendo, se levantó y se encamino a la sección de libros en la que ellos se habían metido, entro al pasillo siguiente y cruzo los dedos con la esperanza de escuchar algo.

-No estoy molesta Harry- la escucho decir- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ronald tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien se le pegue la gana- Theo sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar el tono celoso con el que hablaba- Bien yo creí que podríamos asistir juntos a la fiesta de Slounghor pero veo que me equivoque-

-Hermione….- comenzó Potter.

-Enserio Harry estoy bien- y sin decir más la castaña abandono la biblioteca.

Theodore salió de la biblioteca sin saber muy bien como sentirse, para comenzar quería ir a patearle el trasero a Weasley al estilo muggle y por el otro quería encerrarse en su habitación sin saber nada de nadie, a pesar de que por fuera su rostro y su mirada era imperturbable, por dentro el joven Nott se sentía fatal.

Tan inmerso iba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la chica que salía de la nada y chocaba con él, la chica perdió el equilibrio tras el impacto y cayó en el frio piso, Theo que apenas si había sentido molestia dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que aún no lo había visto dispuesto a soltar algún tipo de comentario burlón y descargar toda la furia que sentía sobre aquella persona que se había aparecido en el lugar y momento equivocado, pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Lo lamento mucho, no me di cuenta por donde iba- escucho Nott decir a nada más y nada menos que la joven que le robaba el sueño.

-No tienes que disculparte Granger, la culpa también es mía- contesto Theodore aun sin saber que tenía que hace.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que le hablaba y al ver de quien se trataba abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, de inmediato trato de levantarse no estaba de humor para ser el blanco de las burlas de algún Slytherin y ella había visto a Nott reírse muchas veces de los comentarios que hacia Malfoy hacia su persona, amigos y compañeros, sin embargo se levantó tan bruscamente que casi cae al suelo nuevamente pero no lo hizo, Theodore Nott la sujeto firmemente del brazo.

-Ten más cuidado Granger- Dijo Theo de manera burlona.

Hermione se soltó de un tirón y sin decir nada continuo con su camino sin mirar atrás.

...

Un libro reposaba sobre su regazo, el joven se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama sus manos debajo de su cabeza y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, de seguro a más de una le robaría un suspiro de verlo; hacía ya varios minutos que había dejado de prestarle atención a su lectura y recordaba el momento que había compartido con Hermione horas atrás, no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al tomar del brazo a Hermione para evitar su caída, había sentido un agradable cosquilleo que lo recorría y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más de lo normal. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

 _-Theo- su dulce y excitada voz se oía exquisita- Theo por favor de… ¡Oh! detente-_

 _Theo no la escuchaba y volvía hundir su lengua entre las piernas de la castaña una y otra vez, "Ah Merlín" la escucho decir y el no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, Theodore introdujo uno sus dedos en su interior, ella soltó un grito de placer, despacio y sin dejar de mover su dedo en su interior, Theo fue subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales beso, abandono sus senos para besarla._

 _-Te amo Hermione- dijo con voz ronca mientras se hundía en ella._

 _-Theo yo te…-_

-¡Que mierda!- exclamo Theodore Nott enfadado, los golpes insistentes en la puerta lo habían despertado –Ya voy- contesto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a abrir la puerta -¿Qué mierda quieres Draco?-

… **.**

 **HATA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? ya saben dejen su review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

¡BESOS!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Un Amor Mas Que Imposible.**

 **Dannrosas.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.k Rowling.**

 **Aclarado esto pues a leer se ha dicho** :

Maldecia toda su existencia, maldito Malfoy, maldito Voldemort, maldito su linaje, malditos todos. Theodore Nott se encontraba paseando por los pasillos desiertos del colegio teniendo extremo cuidado de no ser descubierto por nadie, aunque si era sincero a esas alturas de su patetica existencia ya no le importaba si lo agarraban fuera de la cama y lo castigaban.

Miraba hacia el final de los pasillos, hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie lo siguiera y hacia el techo poniendo extrema precaución de que Peeves no se encontrara flotando por ahí. Se sentia frustrado y enojado, si bien el sabia que tarde o temprano se tendría que unir a esa estupida causa que no de ningun modo era suya; pero jamas penso que seria tan rapido. Su Padre siempre se lo decia, siempre le recordaba que algun seria un gran mortifago, que las notas no eran tan importantes siempre y cuando se supieran emplear los tres maleficios "imperdonables" a diestra y siniestra.

Desde el momento en que encerraron a ese demente que decía ser su padre en Azkaban, Theo se habia permitido albergar muy en el fondo de su ser algo que los otros llamaban esperanza y es que si Theodore Nott tenía la esperanza de que jamas tuviera que participar en aquella guerra que ya estaba tan proxima, suspiro con rabia ¿Quien diablos se creía Malfoy? enserio pensaba que al mostrarle es asquerosa Marca de su antebrazo izquierdo él obedeceria en todo que el rubio ordenara.

Definitivamente eso no iba a pasar el pelinegro no era como aquel par se torgloditas que habian hecho el papel de guardaespaldas desde primer año; él jamás se dejaria intimidar y mucho menos por alguien tan patético como Malfoy. Claro era cierto que durante años habia consecuentado Draco Malfoy, durante años se habia reido de sus crueles bromas e incluso había participado en unas cuantas.

Ahora todo era diferente no solo se trataba de soltar algunos cuantos comentarios burlones y denigrantes hacia los impuros, ya no solo constaba de burlarse de los leones, no se trataba solamente de molestar a los elfos domesticos, ni de enorgullecerse por ser de familias tan prestigiosas, no ya no era nada de eso; ahora se trataba de un asesinato y estaba seguro que despues de ese vendrían más y más.

¿Qué podía hacer? si se negaba a unirse a la noble causa del señor oscuro sería cazado por ser un traidor a la sangre, podía imaginarse huyendo de los morrifagos que lo perseguirian como si fuese un animal e incluso se atrevía a jurar que su queridísimo padre encabezaría su cacería con una sonrisa en el rostro; tampoco era una opción unirse a Potter y su ejercito, ni eso jamás, ni aunque ella formara parte de ese bando. En realidad a él no le importaba quien vencía ni quien perdía, siempre se había considerado un elemento neutral en esa disputa, sin embargo habia llegado el momento de elegir.

Un maullido lo obligo a volver a la realidad, el joven Nott dirigió su mirada hacia el final del pasillo encontrandose con la señora Norris mirandolo fijamente, Theo tuvo por un momento la tentación de desaquitar todo lo que sentía con esa estúpida gata, casi podía imaginar la cara que pondría ese estúpido Squid, sin embargo desecho la idea y se dio vuelta para regresar a las mazmorras lo mas rapido posible y antes de que Filch lo encontrase.

La sala común estaba ya desierta todos se habían retirado a dormir, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que estaban cerca al fuego y nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Disfrutaste de tu paseo nocturno Nott?-

Si Theodore se sobresalto no lo demostró.

-¿Tan preciada te resultara mi ayuda? ¿O es simplemente que no podias irte a dormir hasta verme llegar a salvo?-

-Solo piensalo Nott- comcomenzo a hablar arrastando las palabras- Solo imaginate las recompesas, el prestigio, la gloria, imaginate todo lo que el Señor tenebroso puede darte si me ayudas a conseguir el objetivo que el desea-

Nott soltó una fria carcajada -Ambos sabemos Malfoy que tú jamás compartiras el credito con alguien, ambos sabemos que lo que le has prometido a Crabbe y Goyle es imposible, pero son demasiado estupidos para darse cuenta- Theo observaba a Draco Malfoy fijamente -Pero si me niego a ayudarte estoy seguro de que se lo diras y me matarán-

-Entonces ¿Lo haras?- pregunto Malfoy comenzando a impacientarse.

-Lo hare- contestó el pelinegro que comenzaba a caminar hacia su dormitorio -pero no esperes que yo me deje manipular como lo haces con esos imbeciles- añadió antes de desaparedesaparecer.

-Yo no esperaba poder hacerlo Nott-

Esa noche Theodoro Nott había elegido su destino, esa noche jodio aun mas su miserable vida, no pudo volcer a dormir lo que significaba que no pudo volver a soñar con su castaña y aunque le fastidiaba que solo la pudiera tener en sus sueños era todo lo que tenía en ese momento y era todo lo que tendría deapues de lo que había decido la boche anterior. Si bien el jamas tuvo una oportunidad con Hermione, no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo algo con su decisión.

Fue entonces cuando la vio entrar al comedor con su sonrisa radiante, su cabello alborotado y su uniforme doa tallas mas grandes de lo que debería, que lo entendió; ella era Gryffindor, él Slytherin, ella una de los buenos, él un futuro mortifago, ella era una Sangre sucia, él un sangre pura que se habia enamorado de la persona equivocada y en ese instante solo comprobó lo que ya sabía con ese amor había firmado au sentencia de muerte, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo que sentía seria su fin y no le importo por ella moriría si era necesario.

Las clases jamas le habían parecido tan aburridas, nisiquiera sabía porque no había suspendido Runas Antiguas, sin darse cuenta Theodore Nott se quedo dormido.

 _-Hermione- susurro besando sus labios._

 _Theo sentía que jamas se cansaria de saborearlos, poco a poco el beso aumento de intensidad, podía sentir los pequeños brazos de Hermione agarrándose a su cuello y él hacía lo mismo con la estrecha cintura de la joven. Sí ese era el cielo Theodore Nott quería quedarse ahí para siempre._

 _La chica llevo sus temblorosas manos a la camisa del joven y comenzo a desabrochar los botones con una torturosa lentitud._

La clase había terminado y el salón estaba vacio incluso la profesora había abandonado el salón, ella se había retrasado por terminar una traducción, cuando estaba apunto de salir miro al rededor y lo vio, Theodore Nott sse encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su pergamino y el tintero se había derramado.

Hermione lo miraba indecisa sobre que hacer, al final sinriendo algo de pena por la serpiente se acerco a su lugar con cautela y se dispuso a despertar al joven, se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, de seguro en cuanto Nott abriera los ojos y la mirara a ella se pondría a insultarla. La castaña estaba a punto de girarse para rerirarse cuando escucho una palabra que la hizo quedarse congelada.

 _"Hermione"_ a caso había escuchado mal, ¿Por qué alguien como Nott diria su nombre entre sueños? vilvio a girarse y se quedo observando a Nott con el ceño fruncido y con desconfianza, Hermione metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su túnica preparandon su varita dispuesta atacar, mientras con su mano izquierda movia al joven para despetarlo.

-¡Nott!- exclamo la muchacha mientras lo movia.

 _¡Nott! Theo fruncia el ceño y miraba a la mujer que tenia debajo de él, ¿Por que le había dicho Nott? sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y continuo enterrando su miembro en ella sin piedad. ¡Nott! volvio a gritar la chica, pero esta vez la imagen de su castaña iba haciendose más y más borrosa._

Theodore Nott abrio sus ojos de golpe encontrandose con la dueña de sus fantasias que lo miraba fijamente. Por un corto momento Hermione creyo ver sorpresany pánico reflejado en los ojos azules de Nott, pero rapidamente compuso su mirada por una indescifrable.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Nott- porque si no necesitas nada puedes retirarte, tengo que tomar apuntes Granger-

-¿Tomar apuntes?- cuestiono la castaña con burla- Nott la clase termino hace 10 minutos te quedaste dormido y tú quieres tomar apuntes?-

El joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miro al rededor, efectivamente en ese salón no había nadie, solo estaban ellos doa ¡Se habia quedado dormido! y lo peor había soñado nuevamente con ella y el tenerla ahí no le hacia las cosas faciles pues su excitación no disminuia provocando un leve sonrojo de verguenza.

Hermione no sabía por qué seguía parada en el mismo lugar mirando al Slytherin, mucho menos supo porque le ofreció sus propios apuntes, cuando menos se lo penso ya había sacado el pergamino de su bolso ofreciendoselo al joven.

-Si quieres te presto los míos, para que te pongas al corriente- Hermione se sintio tan tonta, sentía esa mirada tan fria y tan dura sobre ella que la perturbada y la hacía querer esconderse -Puedes devolvermelos en la biblioteca despues de comer- añadio con menos seguridad.

Theodore la miraba fijamente, todo lo que había escuchado era "biblioteca después de comer" si bien no requería los apuntes, los tomaría, no era tonto no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así aunque en el fondo supiera que estaba mal. Estiro su mano y tomo el rollo de pergamino que le ofrecia la chica ganandose una mirada sorprendida por parte de Hermione que esperaba una burla, una mirada de odio o quiza una de asco sin embargo Nott que no acostumbraba a ser muy espresivo se limitó a decir un simple "gracias" ella se quedo mirandole guardar sus cosas y limpiar el desastre que había hecho la tinta, finalmente y con un "nos vemos luego" salió del aula con elegancia.

Hermione salió poco despues que él y se en camino a su sala común, ¿Cómo decirle a Harry y Ron lo que habia pasado? cuando llego al retrato de la dama Gorda y pronuncio la contraseña se encontro con Lavander y Ron besandose sintiendo un dolor punsante en su pecho subio a su habitación, quiza no les diría nada a sus amigos sobre Nott total solo eran unos apuntes nada fuera de lo común y luego de eso no se volverían a dirigir la palabra.

Que equivocada estaba.

 **Estoy muy emocionada por la aceptación que esta teniendo este fic, gracias a las personas que leen esta loca creación, gracias a las que sigen o han agregado a sus favoritos.**

 **Sin ustedes no sería nada.**

 **¡Besos!**

Mia Flores, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que te encante este fic, yo en lo personal me inclino por el Dramione, jamás había leído nada sobre esta pareja aunque tenía la tentación, hace 4 días que leí un par de fics y caí encanda decidiendome a escribir esto. Espero seguir leyendote, besos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**UN AMOR MAS QUE IMPOSIBLE.**

 **Dannrosas.**

Disclaimer **: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.**

 **Aclarado esto pues a leer.**

No tenía idea de porque había aceptado aquellos apuntes, quizá había sido el tenerla tan cerca despues de uno de esos sueños que le encantaban y al mismo tiempo destestaba, no tenía idea de que había sido, pero Theodore Nott sabía que estaba mal, no podía estar cerca de ella, no podía permitir que lo vieran con ella, hacía menos de 24 horas que había aceptado su destino tan jodido, lo que menos quería era tener que tratar con ella.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado en la biblioteca como ya era su comstumbre en la mesa más alejada y estaba esperandola, se sentía como un tonto, sentía los nervios a flor de piel y sentía que su corazón se le salía del pepecho cada vez que veía a alguien entrar a la biblioteca, también notaba el sentimiento de decepción cuando notaba que las personas que entraban no eran Hermione. Llevaba 15 minutos esperandola y ni luces de la castaña " _Tal vez no va a ven_ _ir, ¿Por qué vendría?Quizá se arrepintió de haberte prestado sus apuntes y no_ _vendra"_ pensaba el joven, sin embargo desechaba esos pensamientos tan negativos de su cabeza; Hermione Granger era una sabelotodo y no se arriesgaría a perder sus preciados apuntes.

-¡Buenas Tardes Nott!- una voz bastante educada lo saco de sus pensamientos sobresaltandolo, ¿A qué hora había llegado?

-Granger- soltó con voz gélida- No te vi llegar- añadió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Llegue hace 20 minutos- contesto la castaña -Estaba buscando un libro para la tarea de Snape-

Theo solo asintió sin inmutarse.

-y bien- dijo la joven mirando como el Slytherin alzaba una ceja, por lo que se apresuro añadir -¿Acabaste de ocupar mis apuntes?-

-Veras Granger- señalo el joven la mesa donde estaban los apuntes de Hermione, un tintero y un pergamino donde comenzaría a escribir - también tengo más clases y justo en este momento me disponía a terminar- continuo el joven con un tono hostil sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

Hermione miraba aquella intensa mirada azul del joven y de pronto sintió unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo de la biblioteca lejos del Slytherin, la mirada y el tono de voz de Nott eran tan frías e intimidantes que sentía su piel estremecerse, sin embargo como buena Gryffindor no lo demostro y le regreso una mirada desafiante al pelinegro, mirada que hizo sonreir internamente a Theo, que se aapresuro a decir.

-No creo tardar mucho Granger, si gustas acompañarme- señalo el asiento vacio frente a él y espero la respuesta de la chica.

-Muy bien Nott, me iré a sentar a mi mesa y cuando acabes me puedes llevar mi pergamino- la joven giro dispuesta a irse pero el joven se lo impidió.

-Creó que no has entendido muy bien mi referencia Granger- murmuro el pelinegro -o tal vez no me explique bien, lo que te estoy proponiendo es que tomes asiento frente a mi y así tú haces lo que vas a hacer y yo puedo terminar de usar tus preciados apuntes y devolvertelos lo más pronto posible-

-Yo, no.. no sé- balbuceaba la castaña.

-Entiendo perfectamente Granger, ya decía yo que no podías ser tan perfecta-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono la joven de manera desafiante.

\- Me refiero a que eres como todos, toda esa mierda Gryffindor de lealtad y de igualdad son solo palabras vacias, eres la tipica Gryffindor que juzga a los demás y claro te importa bastante el que dirán, ¿Qué va a decir Hogwarts si me siento al lado de un Slytherin, del hijo de un mortifago?- nisiquiera sabía porque estaba diciéndole todo eso a Hermione, pero ya lo había dicho.

Hermione miraba a Nott sin saber que decir, por un lado se sentía rabiar la había ofendido, cómo se atrevía el a suponer todo eso sin siquiera conocerla, ella jamás sería del modo que él la había descrito; por el otro lado sabía que si Ron y Harry la veían sentada con un Slytherin le retirarian el habla por mucho pero mucho tiempo.

-Mira Nott, no te voy a permitir que me juzges de esa manera- la voz desafiante y un poco agresiva de la chica atrajo la atención de la señorita Pince que le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la joven.

Nott solto una sutil y fría carcajada -Tú actitud solo demuestra todo lo que te acabo de decir Granger-

Para su deleite Theodore Nott observó el rostro enojado de Hermione, ¡Oh si se veía hermosa enfadada!; quizá y solo quizá había cometido una imprudencia al hacerla enfadar llevaba años rogando al cielo y al infierno por una oportunidad así y él la hechaba a perder en menos de 10 minutos _"Eres Brillante Nott, enserio brillante"_.

El Slytherin miraba a la joven que emanaba colera por cada uno de sus poros y solo estaba esperando el momento en que la joven le arrebatara el pergamino y se marchara de la biblioteca maldiciendo por lo bajo, para sorpresa del chico Hermione no se retiro más bien sin decir palabra tomo asiento en el lugar vacio frente a él, saco su pergamino, pluma y tintero, abrió un libro y sin hacer ningun ruido comenzó a eacribir. Theodore Nott sonrió, una sonrisa fugaz pero sonrisa y en silencio se puso a trabajar.

Quizá para muchos aquella situación no sería nada importante, sólo eran dos jovenes estudiantes compartiendo una mesa en la biblioteca, no era nada extraordinario tan solo dos chicos haciendo deberes escolares, ¿Por qué aquella escena causaría tanta polémica? pues la razón era sencilla no eran dos estudiantes cualquiera, eran Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Bueno y Malo, Hija de Muggles y Sangre Pura, Princesa de Gryffindor y un futuro mortifago.

Ajenos a las críticas que surgían a su alrededor Hermione y Theodore trabajaban bastante concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos, tal vez de una que otra vez Theodore lanzaba pequeñas miradas fugaces a su acompañante, asombrandose de lo hermosa que era, grabandose en su memoria cada detalle por mínimo que fuera.

Contrario a lo que Hermione había pensado trabajar con Nott era bastante agradable si bien el joven mostraba una actitud fria y arrogante la energía que emanaba no era pesada y el silencio que se instalaba entre ellos no era incomodo. La chica era consiente de que hacía más de 15 minutos pudo haberse retirado, Nott ya le había devuelto sus apuntes, sin embargo la comodidad que sentía al estar con él se lo impidió.

Continuaron trabajando en silencio, hasta que la hora

de marchar a su clase doble de pociones llego, Theodore y Hermione comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se diridieron al aula de pociones.

xxxxxxxxx

Jamás se había sentido tan relajado, Theo sabía que esa paz que sentía era gracias a la agradable hora de estudio que compartió con la chica horas atras, si no habían hablado, pero el sentimiento de comodidad que existía no lo podía explicar. Ninguno de sus compañeros se había atrevido a cuestionarle el hecho de estar sentado con una sangre sucia y eso era algo que agradecía, no quería invententar excusas baratas para tan agradable momento.

El Slytherin caminaba hacia su sala común, una vez que pronuncio la contraseña se encontro con una sala común llena aunque como siempre llena de serpientes que sacaban a relucir sus mejores modales, Nott ignoró las miradas y los suspiros de las chicas que lo encontraban atractivo, miro a unos niños de primero que se encogieron de hombros al verlo pasar y sin hacer caso absolutamente a nadie subió a su habitación. Lo único que deseaba era leer un buen libro y despues de eso descansar un poco, aprovecharía que no tenía equipaje que hacer había decidido quedarse a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Adelante- murmuro de mala gana luego de escuchar que llamaban a la puerta- ¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy?-

-Se más educado Nott, recuerda quien es tu superior- declaro el rubio con arrogancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Superior?- sonrió con burla dejando su libro a un lado, levantándose con elegancia del sofa de cuero negro- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy- repetía Nott con voz gélida- ¿En verdad te crees superior a mi Malfoy? ¿Por qué? dudo mucho que sea por tu apellido que esta hundido en mierda tanto o más que el mió, ¿A caso es por eso?- pregunto señalando el antebrazo izquierdo del rubio- No te equivoques Malfoy llevar esa...- calló unos segundos- tener la marca no te hace superior al menos no a mis ojos, crei que te lo había dejado claro la ultima vez que hablamos- entonces encaro al rubio dedicandole la mirada mas dura y fría y de forma hostilhostil concluyó- ¡A mí no me das miedo!-

-¿Te crees muy valiente Nott?-

-Valiente no es la palabra que ocuparía yo no soy un estupido Gryffindor, es solo que al igual que tú sé cual es mi posición- jamás se dejaría intimidar por Draco, desde muy pequeño se dio cuenta de lo cruel y manipulador que podía llegar a ser el rubio, siempre escondiendose detrás de su apellido, detrás de sus amigos, siempre amenazando para obtener lo que él quisiera e incluso Blaise que era lo más cercano que Theo tenía de un hermano había caído en el juego del rubio. Todos habían sedido menos él, Theodore Nott jamás sería parte del club Malfoy.

Ambos jovenes se encontraban en una lucha constante de miradas, sería dificil deducir cual de aquellas miradas era la más intimidante, si bien Malfoy tenía una mirada cruel, Nott por haber aprendido a ser como era tenía una mirada igual de fría y cruel; estaba claro que ninguno de los dos pensaba seder.

\- Tengo entendido Nott que piensas quedarte aquí en estas navidades ¿Es verdad?- cuestiono Draco sin romper el contacto visual.

Theo dejo salir una carcajada que dejaría helado a más de uno- ¿Quién te ha informado tan bien? a veces incluso me pregunto si estás interesado en mi-

-Necesito que pienses en lo que hablamos la otra noche, eres el único que sabe lo que trato de reparar, quiero que busques la manera de hacerlo pero sin acercarte a el ¿Entendiste?- Theo no dijo nada sin embargo Malfoy tomo su silencio como una afirmación- Por cierto me entere que el estupido viejo de Slughorn dara una fiesta de Navidad mañana por la noche, me parece correcto estar presentes así que-

-¿Trataras de colarte en la fiesta? no creo que a él le interese nuestra presencia, quizá en otro tiempo sí, pero nos ha dejado claro los hijos de mortifagos en especial los que están en Azkaban no le interesan-

-Da igual, necesito acercarme a él, es importante hacerlo- dicho esto comenzo a caminar a la puerta y antes de salir añadió- Nott ¿Por qué nos tratamos de forma tan hostil? ¿No se supone que somos, mmm amigos?-

-¿Amigos?- pregunto el joven- Nosotros no tenemos amigos Draco, Tú siempre lo decías, ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que utilizabas?- hizo una pausa mientrad rascaba su barbilla y continuo- "Solo somos conocidos que tratan de hacer buenas relaciones para él bien de nuestros apellidos"-

-Si tienes razón- sin mediar alguna palabra más el rubio salió de la habitación, dejando sólo a Nott.

Theodore se quedó de pié en el mismo lugar en el que habia estado parado durante la corta visita del rubio, resignado a no poder continuar con su tranquila lectura miro su reloj 21:20 pm aún faltaban 40 minutos para el toque de queda, aún podía dar un corto paseo nocturno.

Una vez que salió de su sala común comenzó a caminar ¿ A dónde iría? ¿A la biblioteca? ¿Al comedor? 40 minutos no era mucho tiempo, cuando giraba a la izquierda escucho llorar a una chica en el baño, se quedó parado y miro nuevamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llanto. Fue como si una fuerza magnética lo impulsará a entrar y ver por qué lloraba aquella desconocida; era el baño de niñas pero si ella lloraba ahí estaría vacio.

Lentamente empujó la puerta y entro, cuando miro quien lloraba se quedó de piedra al ver quien lloraba.

-Lleva ya un rato así- escucho decir a Myrtle, mientras ambos veían a una castaña que lloraba cerca del lavamanos.

Theodore no le hizo caso al fastidioso fantasma y continuo observando a la joven que no lo había visto aún, sus ojos miel estaban rojos al igual que la punta de su nariz; analizando la situación Theo saco un pañuelo y se encamino al lado de la joven.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Granger?- preguntó el joven con voz melodiosa ofreciéndole el pañuelo.

Hermione se sobresalto y giró para mirar a quien le ofrecía el pañuelo. En cuanto vio de quien se trataba Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida jamás se imagino verlo a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nott?- cuestiono Hermione al joven con voz quebrada rechazando el pañuelo- Este es un baño de chicas.-

-Solo estaba pasando por aquí Granger y escuche tu llanto, así que decidi entrar a ver que pasaba- explicó el joven- puedo preguntar ¿Por qué llorabas?- en cuanto formuló la pregunta observó los ojos de la chica y enseguida volvían a llenarse de lagrimas.- Quizá no debi preguntar eso.-

La imagen de Ron besando a Lavander volvía a su mente, jamás penso que sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo fueran tan fuertes si bien le había retirado el habla aún le dolia verlo; cuando estaba con Harry y Ginny trataba de ser fuerte, de aguantar el dolor, pero esta vez había sido demasiado y aprovechando su ronda y que el baño estaba vacío se puso a llorar y a buscar la manera de desahogarse. Claro jamás se espero ser descubierta por Nott, eso era algo que nunca se imagino.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de la mano del joven secando las lagrimas que aún estaban en sus rojas mejillas que enrojecieron aún mas ante la acción del joven.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, quizá habia sido el hecho de no soportar verla llorar.

-No sé porque lloras Granger, y quizá no me importa, pero créeme cuando te digo que nada ni nadie merece que derrames tus lágrimas.-

-Tienes razón Nott no es algo que te importe,- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el pañuelo del chico- pero gracias-

El chico no contesto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sea el toque de queda- propuso la joven, pero agrego- Tu pañuelo te lo...-

-Quedatelo-

Theodore Nott se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin embargo no salió, más bien le cedió el paso a la castaña, haciendo uso de sus bueno modales; una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera comenzaron su camino. El silencio que se instalo entre ellos era muy tenso y Hermione comenzaba a hartarse de el tubo la necesidad de romperlo.

-Supongo que tendras tu equipaje listo- comento timidamente la chica.

-Supones mal Granger- contesto el joven- No voy a empacar nada, este año me quedaré aquí-

-Siento mucho lo que paso con tú padre Nott- balbuceo la joven sin mirarlo.

-No lo sientas Granger- comento el chico sorprendiendola- Te aseguro que nadie lo siente, ni yo lo siento-

-Pero es tú padre-

-Créeme cuando te digo que donde esta se encuentra mejor que cerca de cualquier ser vivo-

No contesto nada, no sabía que decir, trato de ponerse en su lugar y no sabía como podía no lamentar el hecho de que su padre estuviera en Azkaban, si se tratara del suyo estaría desecha.

-Bien Granger aquí nos separanos- dijo llegando al pié de la escalera que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Gracias otra vez Nott- murmuro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Que pases una agradable noche Granger- se despidió el joven retirándose.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, observandola como siempre._

 _-Hola Theodore-_

 _-Hermione-_

 _La imagen cambiaba, ahora se encontraban en su habitación ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _Theodore se aferraba con una mano a la espalda h con la otra acariciaba los enmarañados cabellos castaños de su amada, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron agitados. Nott observo lo agitada que estaba la castaña, sus labios rojos y carnosos, y el uniforme mal acomodado._

 _-Eres hermosa- añadio con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a besar su cuellos._

 _-Theodore- susurraba acariciando los cabellos del joven._

desperto desconcertado aquel sueño había parecido tan real y al contrario de sus sueños anteriores esta vez no la había echo suya salvajemente, en este sueño solo la había besado una y otra vez, y había sido mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa.

Aquella mañana estuvo distraído y más callado de lo normal; pero él podía jurar que Hermione Granger le sonrio fugazmente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Si ya sé que tarde mas de lo que dije, pido disculpas pero ya esta él tercer capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **ya saben pueden dejarme un Review.**

 **Pido perdon por las faltas de Ortografía** **pero acabo de terminar el capítulo y enseguida lo subí así que no lo revise, así que cualquier error haganmelo saber; de todos modos mañana lo reviso.**

 **Próximo capítulo se subirá hasta el próximo sabado.**

 **Contestación de Reviews.**

 **Alexa SixT:** Gracias a ti por leer.

 **ElisaD92:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado este Fic, no prometo nada en cuanto a inspiración actualmente estoy bloqueada con dos fics y no encuentro como continuarlos, pero con este Theomione estoy muy contenta e inspirada así que espero acabarlo antes de que termine el año.

 **Yuu Valentine:** Me da mucho gusto que mi historia te haya enganchado, espero siga siendo así con cada capítulo.

 **Mia Flores:** Hola otra vez, gracias por leer y gracias por tus palabras enserio espero no decepcionarte y que con el paso del tiempo y a cada nuevo capítulo te aiga gustando este fic, Besos.

Tengo un comentario **anonimo** : Hola no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que mi historia sera el primer Theomione que lees, espero te siga gustando.

 **Gracias por leer, les mando un abrazo.**

 **¡Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**UN AMOR MÁS QUE IMPOSIBLE.**

 **Dannrosas.**

Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo y él lo sabía, estaba mal porque al hacerlo condenaba toda su existencia, aunque a caso su existencia no estaba ya condenada desde el momento en que nació y le otorgaron el apellido Nott, sí, siempre había estado condenado, casi maldito por aquella maldición que implicaba tener el apellido Nott, según Draco Malfoy debían de sentirse orgullosos de pertenecer a una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico, según Draco ser hijo de un fiel servidor del señor tenebroso era motivo de admiración y respeto; y sí, quizá sí era así, pero al menos para él eso era antes, antes de que su padre fracasara en la encomienda del Señor tenebroso y terminara en Azkaban. En esos instantes Theodore Nott se sentía tan insignificante, sentía que no valía nada.

Miraba frustrado los estantes repletos de libros, llevaba media hora hojeando y leyendo libros y aún no encontraba nada que lo ayudará, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, al menos no que él recordara por lo general siempre encontraba la solución a cualquier problema que se le presentará, pero ahora ahí estaba la excepción. Ahora entendía el porqué Malfoy le había entregado ese trabajo, era todo un reto encontrar la solución al dilema que se le presentaba.

Finalmente y luego de tres horas de búsqueda se dio por vencido, dirigió una mirada frustrada a los libros y salió de la biblioteca al Gran Comedor, caminaba con tanta elegancia, que los movimientos sutiles de su cuerpo contrastaba enomermente con su mirada fría e indiferente, un par de chicas de séptimo curso que caminaban en dirección contraria se detuvieron al verlo pasar y una de ellas solto una risita nerviosa y le otorgó a Theo una mirada bastante coqueta, mirada que Nott ignoro olímpicamente.

-¡Hola, Theodore!- pronunció con una melodiosa voz.

Nott se detuvo y giró sobre si mismo para encarar a quien lo llamaba.

-¡Hola,- respondió con un tono de voz que trataba de sonar agradable, algo muy raro en él- Daphne!-

-Theo, necesito hablar contigo es algo importante-

-Algo de demasiada importancia diría yo, de no serlo habrías partido en el Expresso al lado de tu "encantadora"- comentó el joven soltando la última sílaba con sarcasmo -hermana para celebrar las fiestas en tu casa-

La joven lo miró y bufó molesta, pero al poco rato soltó una sutil carcajada.

-Astoria no es tan mala- comento sonriendo- solamente es un poco caprichosa-

-¿Un poco?- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja con burla.

\- Bueno muy caprichosa, pero en el fondo es buena persona- defendió la joven a su hermana menor.

\- Muy, pero muy en el fondo mi querida, Daphne- al terminar de decir eso Theo soltó una sonora carcajada, sorprendiendo a un par de chicos de primero de Ravenclaw, que lo miraron con curiosidad, Theo recobro la compostura y les dedico una mirada fría, logrando que ambos niños salieran corriendo asustados.

-Theo, podemos hablar en serio es muy importante-

Nott miro la entrada del comedor y luego a su amiga, solto un suspiro resignado y convencido de que no podría comer nada ofreció un brazo a su amiga y ambos salieron a los jardines.

-Te busque toda la mañana- comento la chica- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con voz baja y sin mirarlo.

\- Estaba ocupado- se limitó a contestar- Dapnhe, ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Creí que tú ya lo sabías-

Y claro que lo sabía, miro a su amiga que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la abrazo tratando de darle consuelo.

Daphne Greengrass hija mayor de Brutus y Scarlett Greengrass, era una de las brujas más cotizada y mas hermosa de todo Hogwarts con su piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes, cabello rubio que caía como una cascada de rizos bien definidos, boca pequeña de un ligero tono carmín y su cuerpo de medidas generosas, sí, Daphne era toda una hermosa muñequita de porcelana además de pertenecer a una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo; sin embargo y contrario a su hermana Astoria lejos de ser caprichosa, engreída o arrogante.

Ella era de las personas más amables y humildes que Theodore Nott hubiera conocido, era perfecta, perfecta en todos los sentidos, perfecta para ser su esposa.

Theodore y Daphne crecieron como hermanos, desde que eran pequeños ellos habían desarrollado un vínculo especial, un cariño fraternal Theo podía ser él mismo sólo al lado de Daphne y la había adoptado como su hermana pequeña a la que siempre protegería, Daphne veía a Theo como su hermano mayor y mejor amigo. Pero como suele suceder entre las familias sangre puras, el padre de Theo y los padres de Daphne confundieron el cariño que se tenían.

El 14 de Julio de 1994 en uno de los tantos almuerzos que organizaban los Greengrass Brutus Grengrass y

Demetri Nott se pusieron de pie para anunciar la feliz y orgullosa unión de los Nott con los Greengras por medio del matrimonio entre Theodore Nott hijo único de Demetri y Daphne Greengrass hija mayor del matrimonio Greengrass, esta noticia tomó por sorpresa a los dos amigos y los obligaron a firmar el contrato de compromiso frente a las familias más codiciadas sangre pura.

Theo trató de hablar con su padre para que cancelara aquel arreglo, sin embargo fue algo imposible y lo único que consiguio fue un castigo a base de maleficios _"Es una oportunidad excelente para nuestra familia Theodore, los Greengrass tienen mucho dinero y prestigio, además la joven Daphne es preciosa sera una estupenda_ Nott" fue lo único que se limitó a decir su padre.

Al ver que los intentos de ambos para cancelar su matrimonio eran en vano, tomaron la decisión de al acabar el colegio y antes de que tan ridícula unión ocurriera, ambos se irían lejos, a dónde nadie los conociera y empezarían de cero. Cuando acordaron el plan Daphne le confesó que estaba enamorada, sorprendiendo a Theo que fuera de cierto Gryffindor, el plan era perfecto y cada quien lograría continuar con su vida.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando se anuncio el regreso del señor Tenebroso, si antes su idea era arriesgada, ese hecho lo complicaba aún más, las cosas cambiaron cuando a Demetri lo apresaron, Brutus no quizo saber más de la unión de su hija con Theo, de esta manera él y Daphne pudieron sentirse libres y en paz.

Ahora Daphne lloraba desconsoladamente, hacía un día que una lechuza habia llegado anunciando que su compromiso seguía en pie, y adjunto una larga carta de diaculpas para Theo; era más que obvio que los Greengrass no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerse de la gran fortuna de los Nott y eso enfurecía a Theodore, por avaricia perjudicaran a su hija.

-Tranquila, Daphne- trato Theodore de reconfortar a su mejor amiga- encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo-

-No- titubio la rubia- esta vez no hay solución-

-La hay, siempre la hay, de ser necesario seguiremos con la idea de huir-

-Nos mataran-

Theodore no contesto, se limitó a abrazar a Daphne y a mirar al horizonte una gruesa capa de nieve cubría los jardines del colegio, recordó entonces otros años cuando Ibán a la mansión Malfoy para pasar la tarde al lado de las personas con las que habían crecido; Draco y Blaise jugando ajedrez mágico, Daphne y Pansy platicando y el sentado en un sofa leyendo un libro o analizando la partida que sus amigos jugaban.

Aquellos días parecían tan lejanos ahora, sus amigos y en especial Draco se trataban com indiferencia, quiza esos días jamás volverían, y Theodore Nott lo sabía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theodore entró a su habitación con un gran libro en sus manos, cerro la puerta con brusquedad y se dejo caer sobre el sofa de cuero negro, dejando el libro de empastado azul y lleno de polvo sobre sus piernas, Theo cerro sus ojos y suspiro con cansancio.

Por fin lo había conseguido, había pasado tres días buscando sin descanso aquel maldito libro, lo había buscado por todos lados y finalmente lo había encontrado en un apartado lugar de la sección prohibida, jamas dejaría de sorprenderse de lo que aquella sección podía guardar, porque si bien era magia oscura en su opinión a veces era de utilidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, se levanto y camino a su baúl para poder guardar el libro, decido a leerlo por la mañana, analizarlo y finalmente buscar la manera de aplicarlo para los fines de Draco.

Estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que deseaba era dormir, entre el dichoso libro y su problema de matrimonio, no había vuelto a dormir sanamente, los problemas lo atormentaban y Daphne estaba demasiado asustada para ayudarlo a pensar en una escapatoria. Al menos ya había conseguido el mandato de Draco, ahora solo faltaba pensar en Daph y finalmente realizar sus deberes. Tal vez no volvería a dormir y como consecuencia no soñaría más con Hermione y eso lo frustraba aún más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camino a su escritorio y miro el delicado brazalate que reposaba sobre un trozo de pergamino, era sencillo a pesar de ser de oro y perlas, sin embargo no dejaba de ser hermoso. Lo había mandado a comprar unos días atrás, lo había mandado a comprar para una persona especial. Al día siguiente sería Noche Buena, no perdía nada con hacer lo que quería, tomó asiento en la silla, tomo un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

 ** _Queridad Granger..._**

¿Querida? ¡No! de ninguna manera podía escribir Querida, muy bien él estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Hermione, pero ella y él no eran amigos ni nada que se les pareciera así que no podía llamarla así. Arrugó el papel y lo boto lejos, dejó la pluma en el tintero y junto sus manos dispuesto a pensar en aquella carta para Hermione.

Una vez más tomó la pluma y se dispuso a escribir nuevammete.

 ** _Granger:_**

 ** _No te tomes esto como un regalo, porque no lo es, más bien tómalo como una ofrenda de paz. No esta hechizado ni nada por el estilo._**

 ** _Recuerda que nadie merece tus lágrimas._**

 ** _Att: Theodore Nott._**

 ** _P.D Feliz Navidad._**

Miró el escrito y sonrió satisfecho, tomó entre sus manos el brazalete y lo miró por última vez para guardarlo en un estuche de terciopelo negro; salió a paso rapido de su habitación y de la sala común, cuidando no aer visto una vez que hubo llegado a la lechuzería hablo.

-Rakassa- llamó el joven peligro.

Una hermosa lechuza negra y ojos verdes se poso en el escritorio del joven Nott y lo miro interrogante.

-Rakassa- repitio el joven acariciando la cabeza del animal con delicadeza- Necesito que lleves algo, ¿Lo harás?- la lechuza picoteo la mano de su dueño de manera afectuosa dándole una afirmación- ¡Bien!- dijo entregandole el paquete- llévale esto a Hermione Granger y sólo deberas entregárselo a ella, no es necesario que responda, así que vuelve enseguida-

Rakassa emprendió el vuelo y Theodore Nott se quedo mirando hacia el punto por donde se había marchado ña lechuza, pensando en la reacción de Hermione al ver su "ofrenda de paz". Al cabo de unos minutos se retiró a su habitación.

~~~~~~~~~~

A mediodía una joven castaña se encontraba en su habitación viendo una de sus series favoritas en todo el mundo Friends, amaba el mundo muggle al igual que el mágico formaba parte de ambos mundos, ambos eran su hogar. Podía irse del mundo muggle por muchos años, pero nunca podría dejarlo atras. Hermione Jean Granger estaba más que orgullosa de ser hija de muggles.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto a la lechuza que picoteba su ventana con insistencia,

no fue hasta pasados unos minutos que notó a la hermosa ave, Hermione se levantó con prisa y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la majestuosa ave que se poso en su cama solo para dejar el paquete y antes de que Hermione cerrara la ventana salió volando y se perdió en el horizonte.

La castaña observó sorprendida al ave y en cuanto la perdió de vista cerró la ventana y se acerco despacio al paquete que había dejado sobre su cama, lo escudriñó durante un largo rato como si tratará de ver en su inteinterior, cuando se dió cuenta de que aquel misterioso paquete era inofensivo tomó la carta que llevaba atada y descubrio una fina y elegante caligrafía algo conocida.

 **Granger:**

 **No te tomes esto como un regalo, porque no lo es, más bien tómalo como una ofrenda de paz. No esta hechizado ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Recuerda que nadie merece tus lágrimas.**

 **Att: Theodore Nott.**

 **P.D Feliz Navidad.**

Hermione se quedó atónita ante la misiva, leyo una vez más el pergamino y luego otra vez y otra más, no podía creer que Theodore Nott le hubiese esceito algo era simplemente irreal, aunque debía de aceptar que el escrito era marca Nott, no se le ocurría alguna razón para que el joven de ojos azules le escribiera algo.

¿Ofrenda de paz? ¿Qué querría decir? fue cuando sus ojos miel se posaron en el paquete que aun reposaba en su cama era un pequeño estuche cuadrado forrado de terciopelo rojo, la chica lo tomó con precaución y lo abrió dejandolo caer nuevamente a la cama y llevandose sus manos a su boca para reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

En el interior del estuche se hallaba un bonito brazalate de lo que parecía ser oro y perlas, era sencillamente precioso; un triste recuerdo de una Katye Bell maldecida la hizo dudar de tomar el brazalete entre sus manos, sin embargo la carta de Nott la hizo confiar, paso sus dedos delicadamente por la joya para finalmente tomarla entre sus manos, ella no podía aceptar aquella ofrenda de paz y menos si venía de aquel Slytherin, tan serio y hostil.

¿Qué diría Ron? seguro la acusaria de traidora, seguro tendrían una discusión como acostumbraban y se dejarían de hablar por días; si tan solo tuviera una lechuza le regresaría aquel objeto a Nott, pero no tenía ninguna tendría que esperar a volver a Hogwarts para devolvérselo personalment.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y guardo el estuche, la carta y el brazalete, apago el televisosr y bajo a la sala para tomar el té con sus padres, pero su mente giraba al rededor de cierta serpiente.

 **Listo ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien o mal?**

 **pido una disculpa por la tardanza y no es que me justifique, pero estudiar Química no es nada sencillo y ahora juntenlo con Ingeniería.**

 **En fin si todo sale bien estare actualizando la semana que viene, pero en dado caso de que algo se me complique no se desesperen que no me he olvidado de ustedes.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Gracias por comentar y añadir a favoritos enserio significa mucho para mi.**


	5. Capitulo 5

UN AMOR MÁS QUE IMPOSIBLE.

Dannrosas.

En todos los rincones del castillo se lograba percibir el espíritu navideño, era más que obvio que los profesores se habían esmerado en decorar el lugar con el propósito de que los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado a pasar las fiestas en el colegio lograrán olvidar un poco la pesadilla que se vivía fuera de Hogwarts, pero sobre todo buscaban hacer sentir a los jovenes en un ambiente hogareño y familiar.

Faltaba poco para que la cena se llevará a cabo y un joven misantropo de Slytherin recien salía de su habitación, llevaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, poniendo toda su atención en un viejo libro, no había probado bocado algunos desde la tarde del día anterior.

-¿Dónde has estado Theodore Nott?- escucho la voz enfadada de su amiga en cuanto termino de bajar las escaleras y se encontró en la sala común que estaba vacía.

\- En el bosque prohibido, quería ver si podía cazar un unicornio- respondio Theo con burla, pero al ver los ojos de su amiga agrego- ¡Por Merlín Daphne! estaba en mi habitación-

-¿Todo el día? ni siquiera fuiste a comer o a desayunar-

-No tenía hambre- mintió de manera poco convincente- además me encontraba leyendo un interesante libro y perdí la noción del tiempo-

-Eso si me lo creo, bueno al menos iras a cenar- dijo la joven, mientras Theo le ofrecía su brazo de manera educada- ¡Gracias!- exclamó y se aferro al brazo del joven.

Ambos Slytherins salieron de la sala común y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al gran comedor, en el camino se encontraron con la hermosa decoración de los pasillos, pero ninguna se comparaba con la que había en el gran salón, haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran y quedarán con la boca semiabierta.

Realmente era una vista hermosa, las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido para dar paso a una sola en el centro, adornada con los colores de las cuatro casas de tal manera que las decoraciones formaban el escudo de Hogwarts, el piso del comedor esta recucierto por una capa de hielo, por supuesto que con un hechizo para que no fuera resbaloso, se podían observar los árboles de navidad decorados con nieve, esta misma cayendo del techo, era algo irreal, solo habían visto el comedor decorado tan bellamente y habian sido dos años desde entonces.

Theo fue el primero en salir del estupor en que había entrado y llamo disimuladamente la atención de su compañera, estaban comenzando a llegar los demas estudiantes y todos tenían la misma reaccion de asombro.

Theodore y Daphne tomaron asiento en la elegante mesa, y se dispusieron a cenar, jamás habían sentido ese sentimiento de comodidad, como el que habían sentido durante la cena y es que sus cenas de Navidad y año nuevo se limitaba a ser grandes fiestas organizadas para las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico, y al día siguiente almuerzos aburridos y sosos.

Una vez terminada la cena ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron del comedor, caminaron por los pasillos evitando a Peeves, que alegremente tarareaba un villancico y arrojaba a los retratos bolas de nieve; continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un gran ventanal del segundo piso y ambos miraron a los jardines cubiertos de nieve, sin duda alguna era una imagen digna de una postal.

La luna brillaba en los jardines, y hacía brillar aún más la nieve que los cubría, el lago negro congelado, daba la sensación de estar en un cuento, finalmente la chica decidió tomar la palabra.

-¡Feliz navidad Theo!-

-¡Feliz Navidad Daph!- contestó el joven.

Y así entre los pasillos de Hogwarts y en medio de la noche, ambos Slytherins miraban hacía los jardines, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, ambos deseando que ese momento de paz durará más tiempo, ambos rogando por un mejor futuro, porque para ellos su futuro era incierto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, y ese día los estudiantes regresaban al colegio de magia y hechicería para retomar su vida estudiantil. Theodore Nott tenía mejor aspecto aquél día y esque luego de días y días de leer el maldito libro, por fin había encontrado lo que necesitaba, esperaba con ansias que Malfoy volviera de su Mansión, para poder darle la información y de esta manera poder volver a su vida estudiantil de manera normal.

Caminaba con su amiga rubia rumbo a su sala común, habían salido a caminar por los jardines, a disfrutar de esos últimas horas de tranquilidad, antes de que toda la población de estudiantes invadiera nuevamente los terrenos y pasillos de Hogwarts. Durante su paseo, habían logrado mantener una conversación amena, sin sacar a colación temas desagradables y es que el buen humor que sentía Nott se notaba a distancia, haciendo incluso que soltara varias carcajadas, sorprendiendo a Daphne que lo miraba anonada, pocas veces se veía sonreír a Theo y verlo carcajeando dejaría boquiabierto a más de uno.

Caminaban con cierto aire de arrogancia, haciendo que los estudiantes que los miraban pasar se apartarán de inmediato y las chicas mirarán a la mayor de los Greengrass con envidia, una severa voz los hizo detenerse abruptamente.

-Nott, me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con usted-

La voz del profesor de pociones Severus Snape lo hizo girarse, al mirar en esos ojos negros y sin emoción alguna el buen humor que había mantenido a lo largo del día comenzó a apagarse.

\- Por supuesto profesor- contestó de manera educada- Daph, adelantate, nos veremos en unos minutos-

La joven rubia miro a Theo con duda, pero la voz de Severus la hizo mirarlo.

\- Le aseguro señorita Greengrass que el joven Nott sabe el camino a la sala común, no creo que se pierda.-

La chica miró al profesor sin responder nada, luego giró hacía Theo que ya miraba a Snape con frialdad, se estiró para depositar un beso en la mejilla izquierda del joven.

-Te espero en la sala común- dijo la chica para retirarse sin decir nada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un día había leído en un libro una frase tan acertada que describía su sentir "Muchos de nosotros no vivimos nuestros sueños porque vivimos nuestros miedos" y es que Theodore Nott vivía presa del miedo el joven sabía que su destino era incierto, hoy estaba vivo, pero mañana podría no estarlo.

Es horrible la sensación de que alguien controle tu vida a su antojo, y en esos momentos la vida del joven estaba en manos del señor oscuro, Lord Voldemort, se había dado por enterado de la ayuda que el joven Nott prestaba a Malfoy, tomando este acto como signo de una lealtad pura, según sus palabras Theodore había demostrado ser digno de formar parte de su selecto círculo de seguidores y por esta razón acordaría una fecha lo más pronto posible para sacarlo del colegio y darle la marca que portaria con el más alto orgullo.

Al menos eso expresaba la carta que minutos atrás le había otorgado el profesor Snape con toda la discreción posible, al principio Theodore no entendió muy bien, nadie le escribía sus amigos ya le habían hecho llegar sus felicitaciones por la fiestas, además de que ese día regresaban al colegio y su padre lo odiaba, por un momento sus ojos azules brillaron ante la mínima posibilidad de que la misiva fuera de Hermione, pero desecho la idea rápidamente; todo tomo sentido cuando el antipático profesor lo miro con compasión, Theodore se giró y comenzó a caminar, hasta que la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

-Nott, sabes que les tengo mucho aprecio a Draco y a ti- soltó un suspiro y continuó- y independiente de lo que diga esa carta, puedes acudir a mi sí llegarás a necesitar ayuda-

-Le agradezco su amable oferta Profesor- respondió aún sin mirar a Snape-, pero sabré arreglarme ante lo que venga solo, total siempre he estado solo-

Sin embargo esta vez el chico sabía que no podría con esta situación, miraba la maldita carta que reposaba en su cama y sintió asco, se sintió tan asqueado con él mismo, la realidad ante lo inminente lo golpeó tan fuertemente, perdiendo todos sus sueños, todas las mínimas esperanzas de escapar, de huir, de poder vivir una vida normal, se iban esfumando ante sus ojos azules.

~~~~~~~~~

-¡Harry!- la voz alegré de Hermione Granger detuvo al pelinegro que entraba a la sala común de los leones.

-Hermione- respondió dándole un abrazo- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

\- De maravilla, aunque debo de admitir que me hicieron falta ustedes- Comentó la joven tratando de no sonar triste.

Unas risas provenientes de la entrada los hicieron girarse, para encontrarse con una Lavander muy empalagosa y un Ron muy sonriente. Hermione miró a la parejita, sintiendo el dolor instalándose en ella, sin decir nada a Harry se marchó de ahí, pasando de largo y sin saludar a Ron.

Hermione Granger se había prometido durante sus vacaciones que trataría de superar el hecho de que Ron saliera con otra, durante los días que estuvo en casa de sus padres, en la soledad de su habitación había analizado la situación, una y otra vez, trataba de llegar a una solución, pero en los libros no explicaba que hacer cuando el chico que te gusta sale con otra.

Había leído muchos libros de amor, donde los protagonistas terminaban juntos, obteniendo un final feliz, pero eso era él mundo real; no había un chico que pelearía por ella, no existía el príncipe azul que enfrentaría todo por ella y mucho menos estaba aquél chico con el que chocaría y se volverían novios.

No había nada de eso y no era que Hermione esperara un príncipe azul, ella podía valerse por sí misma, era fuerte, valiente e inteligente, pero ahora que veía a Ron aquél chico pelirrojo que tanto le gustaba con otra, sentía mucho dolor.

Sin ser consciente termino a unos cuantos metros de la biblioteca, seguramente su subconsciente tenía tan grabado el camino hacia ese lugar, luego de visitarlos a diario durante casi 6 años, que podría llegar con los ojos cerrados, aquellos pasillos llenos de libros la habían visto en sus mejores y peores días.

Cuando iba a retomar su camino para entrar observó a cierto Slytherin que paso por su lado sin mirarla, Theodore Nott había pasado por su lado empujándola levemente y caminaba rápido, se notaba sus músculos tensos, como si estuviera muy enojado o a punto de llorar, lo vió entrar a la biblioteca y entonces recordó el brazalete, aquél brazalete que había ocupado su mente desde hace varios días y que llevaba guardado en su túnica, aprovecharía el momento de aclarar las cosas con la serpiente.

Theo se sentía fatal, para él joven de ojos azules su vida acaba de terminar, apartir de ese momento el era un títere en manos de Voldemort, una marioneta que era dirigida por las manos del innombrable; poco después de leer la nota, había salido casi corriendo de su cuarto, ignorando a Daphne que lo llamaba a gritos cuando salió de la sala común y llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar al colegio.

Quería salir corriendo, como si con ese acto pudiera escapar de su destino, se detuvo cuando llego a la enorme puerta principal, su respiración agitada debido a la carrera hecha, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se sentía tan pequeño, indefenso, su máscara que lo caracterizaba amenazaba con caerse y dejar al verdadero Nott en descubierto.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y trató de serenarse, no podía escapar del colegio aunque quisiera, era imposible salir de ahí, además lo buscarían y lo encontrarían; optó por dirigirse a la biblioteca, un lugar que de seguro estaría desierto, puesto que los estudiantes estarían en sus salas poniéndose al día, compartiendo quizá unas ranas de chocolate o checando algún artilugio de sortilegios Weasley.

No disminuyó su andar, le urgía llegar a la biblioteca, y adentrarse en los pasillos llenos de libros, sumergirse en ellos, para olvidar, para distraerse, para encontrar algo en que pensar, en su camino y cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar chocó con alguien, pero continuó sin mirar a la persona.

En efecto la biblioteca estaba completamente sola, se encaminó dentro de uno de los pasillos y encontró un libro de aritmacia que lo ayudaría a distraerse, estaba apunto de tomar el volumen, cuando una voz lo paralizó, "No por favor, ahora no" pensó.

\- Hola Nott- la voz de Hermione se oyó al inicio del pasillo- me gustaría que habláramos sobre algo- continuó, haciendo que Theodore se fijara en ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Hermione reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo, la mirada de Nott de por sí fría, ahora demostraba una frialdad impresionante, era como mirar una tormenta en medio del océano, una tormenta que arrasaba con todo a su paso, que no tenía piedad de nada, la castaña recuperó la compostura y saco la cajita que llevaba guardada mostrándosela, la apariencia de arrogancia de Nott se descompuso momentáneamente, pero sólo por una fracción de segundo.

\- Ah de eso- dijo como si no le importara- ¿Qué quieres hablar Granger? Ya te lo dije solo es una ofrenda de paz no es la gran cosa- y tras estas palabras volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

En ese momento se lamentaba de su impulso de idiotez, ahora que la tenía ahí exigiéndole una explicación de su regalo se ponía a reflexionar, en que estaba pensando cuando lo envío, seguramente en nada, pero así era él cuando se trabaja de ella.

Él siempre había sido cuidadoso, no actuaba sin antes reflexionar los beneficios y las contradicciones de la situacion, actuaba en base a la lógica y sin embargo cuando el asunto era Hermione Granger actuaba como tonto, solo bastaba que el nombre de la mujer que lo traía babeando saliera para olvidarse de todo; ahora tenía que alejarse, salir de ahí antes de que valiera mierda todo lo que ya había logrado; pero que decirle para calmar su curiosidad y que se fuera de agi ¿Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti? No, eso no iba a pasar.

-¿Que no es gran cosa?, Disculpa Nott, pero si lo es- la chica parecía contrariada con su actitud- a decir verdad, tu y yo no somos amigos, no nos hablamos, a excepción de dos veces que hemos cruzado palabras tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación cordial, ni nada por el estilo- le acercó la cajita y agrego- yo no puedo aceptar esto-

Eso fue como una abofetada para Theo, si bien el sabía que no tenían nada el tenía pensado que gracias al regalo podría comenzar una "amistad" jamás se había esperado que ella lo rechazara.

¿Tal vez sea lo mejor? Se dijo Theo, pero la duda lo asalto y hablo.

-¿Sólo es por qué no somos amigos Granger o es por el que dirán tus amigos si se enteran que tratas conmigo?-

-A mí no me importa el que diran-

\- No mientas Granger, veo en tus ojos que no quieres que nadie te vea conmigo- comentó el joven mirandola- si no es eso, entonces dime ¿Por qué no podemos intentar ser amigos?-

-¿Amigos?- preguntó la joven, podría funcionar, enserio podría hacerlo, pero las caras de Ron y Harry se hicieron presentes ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿La odiarían? - Tu y yo amigos, no te equivoques Nott, te ofrecí mis apuntes por cortesía, yo no puedo ni quiero ser tu amiga-

 **Listo, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **dejenme un Review, gracias por esperarme enserio gracias, se que no tengo perdón de Dios.**

 **Estare actualizando esta semanita a más tardar el viernes.**

 **Gracias a las personas que comentan y agregaron a sus historias favoritas o seguidad, este fic, no espera tener ni dos leidos, por lo poco que se escucha de esta pareja.**

 **Gracias enserio, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Un Amor Más Que Imposible**

 **Dannrosas.**

Nota: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada escribiendo está historia, una vez aclarado esto comencemos a leer.

Jodido, una palabra, seis letras que lo describían a la perfección, había pasado casi un mes desde lo ocurrido con Hermione, un largo mes en el que se recriminaba constantemente su acto más estúpido cometidó en la vida. A veces deseaba tener consigo un giratiempo y de ese modo retroceder a ese horrible día en el que se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de darle un obsequio a la leona, anhelaba tanto volver a ese punto y darse una buena cachetada para entrar en razón.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras intercambiadas con Hermione en aquella tarde de enero en uno de los pasillos de la Biblioteca. No había vuelto a poner un pie en aquel lugar desde ese fatídico día, tampoco miraba a la Gryffindor discretamente en clases, ni en el comedor, ni en ningún sitio, la verdad es que no quería mirarla y darse de cuenta de cuánto le dolía perder algo que jamás tuvo, esa era la peor sensación de todas y la que más le ardía en el alma.

Las palabras de Hermione fueron como dagas afiladas que se le clavaron en el corazón hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, había imaginado aquel encuentro con la castaña de una manera diferente, estaba totalmente seguro de que la joven lo confrontaría, no hubiera sido ella sino lo hacía, pero era verdad que también se había imaginado el inicio de una amistad con ella y quien sabe tal vez pudiera ser el inicio de algo más serio y con ello el comienzo de una vida diferente, sin embargo cuando la tuvo frente a él, fue testigo de cómo las cosas se desmoronaron en sus narices.

—Para la próxima clase quiero un pergamino de mínimo 50 cm, donde describan la clasificación de las plantas de acuerdo con sus propiedades,—decía la maestra Sprout regresando a Theodore a la realidad— además de incluir una extensa descripción de las siguientes plantas y de qué manera las utilizamos: razispurita, eléboro, vernos y valeriana.— Dictaba la profesora, mientras se quitaba los guantes de piel de dragón.—También deberán de agregar a esta redacción los abonos que ya hemos utilizado, con una breve descripción.— finalizo la mujer.— Eso es todo ya pueden retirarse.— Automáticamente los alumnos se pusieron de pie, guardaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a salir del invernadero.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - gritó Daphne de manera dramática, al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Theo, - ¿será que los profesores se han vuelto locos? Últimamente nos dejan demasiados deberes. - se quejaba la joven rubia tan teatralmente que hizo carcajear a Pansy la cual venia detrás de ellos.

—Y eso que apenas empieza la semana Daph,—apuntó Pansy tomando la mano de su rubia amiga y tirando de ella hasta que la hizo soltar a Theo, - disculpa Nott, pero necesito a esta chica durante un rato, ya la veras en la cena.- dijo en forma de explicación la pelinegra y se llevó a la joven Greengrass.

Theodore se detuvo un momento observando a las dos jóvenes alejarse hacia el interior del colegio, así que aprovechando que Daphne ya no estaba a su lado, se dispuso a dar un paseo antes de regresar al castillo, necesitaba un respiro para poder despejar su mente, ya que no podía negar que últimamente las cosas estaban un demasiado tensas en el colegio, no solo era por el trago amargo que paso con Hermione, la realidad era que toda su vida se encontraba en un completo caos, si bien el profesor Snape había logrado retrasar su iniciación como mortifago, alegando que sería muy peligroso y poco prudente tener dos infiltrados con la marca tenebrosa en Hogwarts, ya que si uno de los dos era descubierto tendrían graves consecuencias; después de mucha meditación el lord decidió seguir el consejo del maestro de pociones, posponiendo de esta forma la ceremonia de Nott, con la única condición de que siguiera ayudando a Draco en su misión.

Aquella maldita misión que le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tan solo pensar en ella; un día después de que regresaron de vacaciones Malfoy y él, se encerraron en la sala de los Menesteres con la esperanza de reparar el armario lo antes posible Draco, se dedicó a analizar el libro que Theo había encontrado, sin embargo, aquello era imposible, por lo que luego de 5 horas los dos se dieron por vencidos, aquel artefacto era un más complejo de lo que ambos pensaban.

Desde aquel día pasaban la mayoría de sus horas libres y fines de semana encerrados en la sala de los menesteres, los dos tratando de reparar el armario, habían releído el libro más de 15 veces y lo único que lograron conseguir era desaparecer una manzana, pero sin lograr que está reapareciera en Borgin Burkes, y para colmo Potter ya sospechaba algo o al menos era lo que decía Draco, él le había comentado que Harry Potter merodeaba por la sala cuando ambos se hallaban ahí Crabbe y Goyle se lo habían afirmado y jurado y eso no era todo el profesor de pociones seguía insistiendo en ayudarles, y eso era algo que ni él, ni Draco iban a aceptar.

Definitivamente las cosas ya no podían empeorar o al menos eso pensaba Nott hasta hace dos semanas, nuevamente Severus le había hecho llegar una nota de "su señor tenebroso" en la cual lo felicitaba por tan perfecta y futura unión con la familia Greengrass, le expresaba lo complacido que estaba ante la noticia de su noviazgo con Daphne. Para su desgracia no estaba solo cuando leyó la misiva y Blaise Zabini era difícil de evadir, de hecho, fue el quien le recomendó el comenzar a fingir una relación con Daphne, "solo por seguridad" le había dicho Theo, ella asustada había aceptado.

La farsa dio comienzo el día 20 de enero, aquella mañana habían llegado tomados de las manos a desayunar y al entrar al Gran Comedor su llegada causo gran revuelo entre la comunidad estudiantil. Todos los miraban, algunos con la boca abierta, pues no entendían como un tipo tan frio y antipático como Theodore Nott podía tener una novia tan linda como lo era Daphne Greengrass y la mayoría de las chicas miraban a Daphne con envidia, pues no era ningún secreto de cuantas fueron rechazadas por el heredero de la familia Nott.

Recordaba a la perfección las reacciones de sus amigos, los gritos que Pansy y Astoria, soltaron cuando ambos tomaron asiento frente a ella lo habían dejado totalmente sordo por un momento; "así que por esta razón te quedaste en vacaciones" había agregado Astoria de manera burlona, "ustedes no han perdido el tiempo verdad" dijo Pansy, pero cuando la pelinegra pregunto cómo Theodore se había declarado a Daphne, Blaise decidió cambiarle el tema a su novia dirigiendo una mirada compresiva a Theodore.

Draco se había sentado a su lado felicitándolo y recordándole que no debía de descuidar su encomienda, Theo sin en cambio desvió la mirada y por un momento quiso mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ver la reacción de cierta castaña, pero logro contenerse. Desde aquel día fueron "oficialmente novios" y eran tan buenos actores que nadie sospecho que todo era falso; solo tres personas sabían que todo era falso y daba gracias de tener un amigo tan leal como Zabini en su jodida vida, él no los había delatado y se encargaba de sacarlos de situaciones incomodas, con que los Slytherins no tienen amigos, pues Theodore Nott era la excepción.

Se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol en los jardines del colegio, mantenía los ojos cerrados, una de sus piernas levemente flexionadas y su mano descansando sobre sus rodillas, sus cabellos negros levemente despeinados debido a la brisa; definitivamente Theodore Nott era un deleite para la vista de cualquiera, era la imagen de un dios griego o de un príncipe salido de un cuento, sin embargo Hermione no podía evitar pensar que en vez de príncipe aquel Slytherin era un ángel desterrado del paraíso.

La castaña soltó un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Nott se encontraba sentado, la verdad era que recordaba constantemente en aquel día en la biblioteca y no podía evitar pensar que quizá había cometido un grave error; a ella jamás le había preocupado el que dirán, ni lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero de solo pensar en las caras que pondrían sus amigos si llegaban a enterarse que se relacionaba con un Slytherin, la habían aterrado completamente y eso fue lo que la obligo a rechazar la amistad que Theodore Nott le ofrecía.

Con el pasar de los días y después de una larga reflexión llego a la conclusión de que probablemente había cometido una equivocación, Theodore Nott le intrigaba bastante eso era algo que ella debía aceptar y no podía negar ¿por qué un chico como Nott, quería ser su amigo? Era una pregunta que tenia en su mente desde Navidad y como estaban las cosas se quedaría sin respuesta y todo era su culpa; si tan solo ella hubiese sido menos grosera con el Slytherin o si hubiese aceptado su amistad, ya lo sabría. Ahora solo tenia clara una cosa y eso era que le debía una disculpa a Theodore Nott.

Cuando llegó hasta el lugar donde Nott se hallaba se ubicó delante de él y por un momento tuvo el impulso de echarse a correr, no sabía como empezar, el joven ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia o al menos eso pensaba la castaña.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Granger?- pregunto el joven de pronto sobresaltando a la chica.

¿Cómo diablos la había visto? El chico aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y su postura no había cambiado, seguía pareciendo relajado y por lo que la chica veía no tenia planeado dirigirle la mirada. Por unos largos segundos ella se quedó allí parada mirándolo y sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando ella había decidido ir a hablar con el Slytherin la idea le pareció bastante buena, pero ahora que lo tenia delante de ella sentía que la valentía la abandonaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto con burla el chico abriendo un solo ojo para mirarla.

-Yo no...- trato de balbucear Hermione, tenía la cara completamente ruborizada y le tomo unos segundos serenarse. - Yo solo vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa Nott, mi comportamiento aquel día en la biblioteca no fue correcto, - explico soltando un suspiro- espero puedas disculparme.-

-No tengo nada que disculpar y si eso era todo puedes irte por donde viniste. - Dijo Theodore sin darle importancia a las palabras de la Gryffindor y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Hermione no se movió de donde estaba parada, pero si aparto los ojos del joven para fijarlos en el horizonte, estaba por ocultarse el sol y sin duda alguna ese era todo un espectáculo, no podía creer que Theodore Nott se perdiera de algo así por permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

-Una de las cosas que siempre me han fascinado son las puestas de sol que solo se aprecian en Hogwarts.- Explico Hermione llamando la atención del Slytherin.

La imagen de Hermione iluminada por los colores del atardecer era tan hermosa y perfecta que le robaba el aliento, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no besarla en ese preciso momento; no dijo nada se quedo esperando a que ella terminara lo que aún tenía que decir.

-Siempre he creído desde muy pequeña que la felicidad esta en disfrutar los mas pequeños detalles que nos ofrece día con día la vida y es por eso mismo que me gusta ver el atardecer, me encanta ese fugaz momento en el que el sol nos brinda su más cálido adiós con su perfecta mezcla de colores, amarillos, rojos, naranjas, grises- los ojos de Hermione resplandecían con forme hablaba.

-El Sol se oculta anunciando el final de un día y da paso a la Luna y las estrellas llenas de energía se disponen a alumbrar nuestras oscuras noches. Mi madre siempre dice que el atardecer es el momento perfecto para reflexionar sobre nuestro día y si estamos satisfechos con lo que hemos hecho, ella piensa que la felicidad es la base de nuestra esencia y si no fuiste feliz en lo largo del día, fue un día totalmente perdido.- explico la chica din apartar los ojos del horizonte.- Sera mejor que me retire Nott, perdón por molestarte.-

Y así como llego Hermione, se fue dejando a Theodore con la mente hecha un caos y pensando en las palabras dichas por la chica ¿felicidad? era algo que el jamás había experimentado completamente, es más pensaba que el nunca la sentiría; fijo su mirada en el horizonte y por primera vez en su vida apreció con totalidad un atardecer. Cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo y la luna se alzo con todo su esplendor, Theodore se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, cuando entro escucho las voces animadas que provenían del comedor, ignorándolas prefirió irse a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie solo quería un darse una ducha y dormir un poco.

Los ojos de Theodore se abrieron de repente durante la madrugada, el chico de ojos azules se incorporo de manera sobresaltada. La pesadilla que había tenido había sido tan real, que por un momento creyó morir de dolor, su frente perlada por el sudor y su respiración agitada, cerro los ojos tratando de serenarse un poco, una vez que lo consiguió volvió a abrir sus orbes azules y cuando pudo aclarar la vista se dio en cuenta de que esa no era su habitación.

Theo, ¿estás bien?- una voz melodiosa llamo su atención.

Dirigió su mirada al lado derecho de la cama encontrándose con una mirada color miel observándolo con preocupación, la mujer cubría su desnudez con la sabana de seda negra, sus cabellos castaños de por si indomables estaban aun más enmarañados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Theo, totalmente anonado.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- murmuro la joven y su mirada reflejo aun más preocupación.- ¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto posando su mano en la frente de Nott.- creo que tomaste de más, o sera que la euforia de nuestro compromiso te afecto el cerebro.-

Theodore tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas ¿Compromiso? había escuchado bien, si no mal recordaba cuando se fue a dormir estaba comprometido con Dapnhe; pero que importaba, tenía a la chica que lo volvía loco ahí desnuda en su cama y para ser sinceros su masculinidad estaba muy entusiasmada. De un movimiento ágil dejo a Hermione debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo contra su piel todas sus delicadas curvas.

-¡Theo!- grito la joven sorprendida- ¿A caso jamas te cansas?- preguntó rodeando con esus brazos el cuello del chico, antes de ser besada intensamente.

Theo, devoro sus labios como si el mundo dependiera de ello, comenzando poco a poco a acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione. Separo sus labios de los de la castaña, para dirigirlos a su cuello el cual beso, mordió y succiono, lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos de la chica, que se retorcia bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?- pregunto bajando sus labios, besando cada rincón de la piel bronceada.

Cuando llego a los generosos pechos de la mujer, comenzó besándolos en la periferia, torturando a Hermione, haciéndola gemir. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas Theo, por fin empezó a besar el pico rosado que coronaba el pecho derecho de la Gryffindor, torturando su otro pecho con su mano y acariciando el pezón con su pulgar una y otra vez, luego de un tiempo le dedico la misma atención al pecho izquierdo.

-¡Ah!- gimió mas fuerte la castaña, cuando sintió la mano libre de Theo, buscar a tientas su intimidad, para comenzar a acariciarla y sumergirse en ella.- Theo, por favor.-

Theodore callo sus labios con un beso, deseaba tanto seguir con el juego previo, pero la necesitaba mas; su erección le dolía y sentía que llegaría a su orgasmo sin siquiera haberla tomado y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Poco a poco se fue posicionando en su entrada y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la penetro lentamente, sacando suspiros de placer a Hermione, sintiendo ambos la conexión que se formaba con esa unión.

Dos cuerpos bañados en sudor, dos personas que habían nacido el uno para el otro. Aunque aquello fuese producto de un sueño Theodore Nott se sentía volar, quizá a la mañana siguiente se frustraría al despertar, pero mientras disfrutaría al máximo aquel momento real o no; con lo que no contaba era con quien se encontraría al despertar, mirándolo con la sonrisa más burlona que él hubiese visto en su existencia.

 **Hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? ¿bien? ¿mal? ya saben déjenme un Review con su opinión. ¿Quien piensan ustedes descubrirá a Theo teniendo sueños indecorosos con Hermione? hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios por actualizar hasta hoy, pero si les soy sincera no sabia muy bien como comenzar el capitulo tanto así que lo borre 5 veces, pensé en incluir la discusión entre Theo y Hermione, pero al final decidí quitarla y así es como quedo.**

 **Ahora si, próxima fecha de actualización es el 5 de mayo, ya no hay pretextos ya tengo muy adelantado los dos siguientes capítulos y también esta escrito el final y estoy por terminar el epilogo, esto con la finalidad de enfocarme en como pensé desde un principio que terminara esta historia y no quiero cambiar el final.**

 **En el próximo capitulo descubriremos de quien esta enamorada Daphne, ya mencione que es un Gryffindor ¿se les ocurre alguien?**


End file.
